


Are you really sure?

by NikTheBugOnMedia



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Break Up, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikTheBugOnMedia/pseuds/NikTheBugOnMedia
Summary: Discord has lost a dragon illness called lunar lunacy due to amnesia, but he couldn't remember all the sins he committed. After loosing the trust of everyone he decided to run off. But his little brother, Stiras, wants to talk with him again to see if hes doing alright. Little did Stiras know that his brother is making hard decision.





	Are you really sure?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story i made between my oc's. A friends oc is also mentioned but dont pay too much mind to it please.

Stiras was standing in front of the log cabin.

It was in the middle of a dense forest, where no one would find it if they weren't looking for it. He was hesitant to knock at the door because he didn't know how his brother would react. His brother disappeared into the woods after he found out what he had done to the clan. What he had done to their mother. What he had done to everyone, really. He was "infected" in a way with Lunar Lunacy, an illness their species of dragon gets when they think maliciously while the light of a lunar eclipse shines on them. It didn't help that discord was a royal. Stiras remembered all the times the lunar lunatic insulted him, made him out to be a full on fool, an idiot, a useless brat. But he knew that deep down, those words weren't his brothers... _but scars can remain, can they?_

The little dragon took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The silence of his was filled by the sounds of the forest. Birds singing, leafs rushling, animals running… until it was interrupted by his brother opening the door. Stiras flinched a little, but loosened up as he saw his brother Discord calmly looking at him. The two brothers stared at eatchother before Stiras hugged discord to greet him. In the first time in forever, discord hugged back. "I missed you," is all the smaller dragon could say. "I missed myself too," Discord joked. They shared a little laugh as the older brother invited the other inside.

To Stiras' surprise, it was very clean. The kitchen wasn't dirty, the floor was clean, it smelled like roses. It smelled like home. Discord offered him to sit down as he prepared tea. It was.. Nice. The sunlight was shining through the dense trees as the curtains hung down. The sounds of boiling water being poured into cups as well as the tings of a spoon stirring in sugar where filling the room. The small dragon felt safe again. Discord handed a cup to Stiras as he sat down across from him. Only then he realised that Discord is losing colour. Has he not been in the moonlight the last few days? Is he-

"So..how have you been?" Discord interrupted Stiras' thoughts. He sipped some of his tea as he waited for his brother's response. "Oh uhm.." the little dragon stammered. "I've been doing well, actually." he finished. "I haven't been stressed lately and… my partner has been happier too." "That's great to hear.." the eldest answered as he watched Stiras take the first sip from his tea. "... Have you seen Cryo lately." The youngest thought before he simply shook his head. "He didn't tell me where he went. He just… Ran off after you.. 'came back' kinda.." Discord's face visibly changed from a soft smirk to a frown.

It really worried him. He knew that Cryo didn't want anything to do with him anymore, but for him to just disappear like that? Not even telling Stiras? ".. What I did was atrocious, was it?" ".... I guess you could say that." The silence between them didn't seem uncomfortable, but it wasn't the best. The eldest turned his head to the window and watched as some birds peck at the forest ground, hoping to find some seeds or nuts. ".... Hey brother?" Stiras broke the silence. Discord turned to him with a simple "Hm?" "Are you… refusing the moon?" he asked in a low and sorrowful tone.

The eldest sadly smirked and let out a chuckle as he scratched his right Sideburn. _"It's what I'm supposed to do."_ he answered in a raspy voice, in which he then cleared his throat. "I did… Everything one shouldn't do in a clan. I hurt many and destroyed a legacy too. I made every sin in the moon book." His voice was uneven as he spoke. It was distressing to him, but he accepted the faults of the lunar lunatic that befell on him. "I believe that you're the only one who forgives me… _Even if you didn't have to._ " Stiras spoke before his brother said anything more. "I forgive you because that thing _wasn't you_ , Disk." he used the nickname he gave his older brother in the past. Discord widened his eye as he heard it. "You didn't do it, it was the lunar lunatic. You still have time to make up to people!" The older brother kept eye contact. Both looked at each other before discord looked out of the window again. "I am making it up to others by accepting my faults and fate." Stiras' heart dropped. _What the hell could he do now?_ His brother was so contempt in doing the moon refusal that it'd take something more than just him to convince him.

Silence filled the cabin again, the only sounds this time being the brothers drinking their tea. Then finally, the youngest got an idea. "If I get someone else to forgive you, will you stop your moon refusal?" Discord froze for a moment before finishing his tea and letting out a long sigh. "Maybe." he rumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Stiras nodded as he finished his tea in one gulp. "I'll get someone to forgive you. I promise." he got up and ran over to his brother for a hug..

**And hoped it wouldn't be the last hug he'll ever get from him.**


End file.
